In My Dreams
by mackgirl
Summary: Charlie runs into Lavender at St. Mungo's one day and now she is all he can think about. Written for the Hogwarts Online forum's daily prompt.


_Disclaimer: None of this is mine, it belongs to JKR. I'm just playing in her world_

_This is in response to the daily prompt at Hogwarts Online forum. The prompt was "In my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times"_

**In My Dreams**

Charlie walked out of the burn unit in St. Mungo's and headed straight for the lift. He couldn't believe the luck, his first day at the Wales Dragon Reservation and he had managed to get on the bad side of a Welsh Green who had a nest full of eggs. The burns had been too bad for the Medi-Witch to heal on the field and so he had been sent to St. Mungo's. As the lift doors opened and Charlie stepped in, he was not looking forward to the teasing he was going to have to endure once he was back at the reservation.

Charlie was the only one in the lift, until it stopped at the next level and opened its doors once again. A girl walked in, and Charlie nodded silently in greeting as the lift doors closed once again.

"It's you!" The girl exclaimed and Charlie lifted an eyebrow in question towards the girl.

"You…you found me after the battle underneath the staircase in the Entrance Hall and saved me," she informed Charlie, "No one seemed to know who had brought me to St. Mungo's but it was you. I remember you."

Charlie's eyes widened. He remembered finding her but he could not believe that she had survived, let alone recognize him. When he had brought her to St. Mungo's, he had thought she had been unconscious. She had been covered in her own blood, a result of many cuts that had been inflicted on her. She'd also had a few broken bones, from what he had assumed at the time had come from falling from above the Entrance Hall.

"I remember," Charlie managed to say before offering his hand, "Charlie Weasley."

She took his offered and shook it, "Lavender Brown."

They stood in silence for a moment, before the lift doors opened once again and Lavender smiled at Charlie, "This is me. Thank you, for saving me."

"There's no need to thank me, it could have been anyone," Charlie muttered slightly embarrassed now but Lavender grabbed his arm.

"Yes, but it was you," she responded before exiting the lift.

* * *

Charlie spent the next week thinking about Lavender Brown. He replayed that moment in his mind all the time, not the moment in the lift but the moment when he had spotted her under the staircase. Ever since he saw her at St Mungo's he could not stop thinking about her.

When his days off came up, Charlie apparated to Shell Cottage to try and escape. When he walked in the back door, he found George sitting on a stool eating biscuits and Fleur by the stove.

"Charlie!" Fleur exclaimed just as a timer went off. With a flick of her wand, a tray of biscuits flew out of the oven and emptied itself onto the plate that was in front of George.

"Damn it! At least give me warning before you do that Fleur!" George exclaimed as he rubbed the hand that the hot biscuits had landed on.

"Zat is what ze timer is for. 'Ow 'ard is it, when ze timer goes 'ding' you move your 'and," Fleur responded as she sat to work putting more biscuit dough on the tray.

George turned towards Charlie, "I swear she does it on purpose."

Charlie laughed, "If I was her I would."

Charlie conjured up another stool and went to sit by George, grabbing a handful of biscuits in the process.

"Pumpkin juice?" George inquired as he held up his glass, "Fleur keeps lots of it on hand around here."

Charlie chuckled; it was so good to see George joking again, "I'd love a glass."

Fleur brought a glass over to Charlie before joining them as well.

"Do either of you know Lavender Brown?" Charlie asked.

"She was in Gryffindor… I think," Fleur stated causing George to nod.

"Yeah, she was. She's Ron and Harry's age, in fact she dated Ron for a while," George commented, "She went a little psycho on Ron from what I heard."

"'Ow do you know 'er?" Fleur asked.

"I found her after the battle in pretty bad shape then I ran into her at St. Mungo's," Charlie explained.

George nodded in acknowledgement, "She was attacked by Fenrir from what Lee told me. Apparently Fenrir was transformed that night, no one knows how but Lee and I think that he had some special potion brewed up in order for it to happen."

"You and Lee gossip like a couple of old ladies," Fleur stated with a sniff, "From what I remember of 'er she was a very lovely girl wiz great fashion sense for someone so young."

"And stuck in England, right Fleur?" George added before turning toward Charlie, "She had great fashion sense, did you hear that. She must be an upstanding citizen."

Charlie ignored George's banter, "How long did she date Ron?"

Fleur arched an eyebrow but George didn't seem to notice, "I'm not sure. It was doing his sixth year I know that. I'd ask Harry if I were you, I guess Lavender is still a touchy subject between Ron and Hermione."

Charlie smiled, "Great, that was a few years ago now. You don't think Ron would mind if I asked her out myself."

George sprayed the pumpkin juice out of his mouth, "Did you not hear me say she went all psycho on Ron?"

Fleur smacked George, "I'm sure Ron would not mind at all. You should go for it Charlie."

* * *

"I'm so glad you wrote me," Lavender stated as she snuggled up closer to Charlie.

They were sitting on a blanket on the top of a small hill while they stared up into the night sky. They had spent the entire day together and they both knew that they would soon have to go their separate ways.

Charlie wrapped his arms around Lavender and pulled her closer, "I'm glad I did to."

With that, he leaned down and lightly kissed Lavender.

"Please don't do that if it's just because you feel sorry for me," Lavender muttered.

"What are you talking about?" Charlie demanded.

"Because I was attacked, because I'm not as pretty as I used to be. I don't want you to kiss me if that is the reason," Lavender informed Charlie as she tried to stand up but Charlie held her close to him.

"In my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times," Charlie whispered in her ear, "And for the record I think you are the prettiest girl in the world."

Lavender leaned back into Charlie's chest, "You can't mean that I'm covered in scars."

"So am I," Charlie countered, "So are the majority of my friends, but I don't see your scars just like I don't see my friends scars."

They sat in silence for a long time before Lavender broke the silence, "Have you really dreamt of kissing me?"

Charlie kissed her again, "I have, but this is so much better than my dreams."


End file.
